


无题

by Lushooting



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, english patient au, 小段子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushooting/pseuds/Lushooting





	无题

尼禄是一个年轻的飞行员，这是他第一次飞行，可是他坠机了。

谁能想到他还活着？……有一个人救了他，把他从熊熊燃烧的飞机中拖出来。他把孔雀骨粉和嚼烂的药草涂在他的伤口上，给他骨折的地方装好夹板，用手指蘸水润湿他干裂的嘴唇，将嚼烂的枣喂到他口中。他记住了他唾液的味道，还有赤裸的脚掌踩过泥土的声音。

他的名字叫做但丁。在他醒来的一段时间后，尼禄得知这件事情。他看起来并非当地人，但是严格恪守着单调落后的生活方式。但丁在院子里种了点豆子，一点蔬菜。地下室里藏着很多很多的罐头，还有吗啡。他给尼禄喂煮豆子和碎牛肉，偶尔在裤兜里掏出几个软杏。

很长一段时间里，尼禄的身体不属于他，而属于这个男人。他用湿毛巾给他擦拭身体，为他更换伤药。但丁喜欢在他的床边读书。地下室里还有很多很多的书，书页大都几乎发霉了。但丁把它们一本一本拿上来，随手翻到一页开始读，有时很快，有时很慢。

“为我读书。”这是尼禄对他说的第一句话。

于是他开始为尼禄读书。“150页。”他报出书页，然后开始读。有时候他会显得很戏剧化，一个人捏着嗓子分饰数角。每到这些时候，尼禄就会闭着眼睛，让那些他所扮演的角色在自己脑子里动起来。

不读书的时候，但丁也会待在尼禄床边。他有一个小小的收音机，可以收到为数不多的几个台。有时候他会拿着一瓶红酒，自己在床边独酌。有时他会拿着从河底捡来的鹅卵石，一颗颗铺在尼禄裸露的肌肤上。原先他要求但丁给自己穿上衣服，后来他发现在这么热的环境中，衣服纯粹是阻碍散热。他已经习惯和但丁赤裸相对。

谁都不记得尼禄是什么时候开始给但丁讲述自己的故事，也许是一个下午，他随口说：

当我还是个学生的时候……

他给他讲述他的大学生活：图书馆、考试、舞会上碰到的女孩，再往后是一次战争，飞行员。他最爱的地理学，他用手指在但丁的手掌上画出弯弯曲曲的河流和山脉。但丁经常拿他开玩笑，偶尔也会静静地听着，像是睡着了。


End file.
